Bubble GuppyFox Prower 2nd Story
by EmoInuyasha9
Summary: How Miles Tails Prower was forced to go back to singing
1. Chapter 1

(It's been a tiny bit long since Gil [or as people call him Gilligan Creed] had won Anime Idol season 10. In fact after he won he made it to the top of almost any chart and sold almost 3,000,000 of his first album. His Friend Miles Tails Prower (which is Tails for short) chose to not audition for season 11 cause of tough sickness and elimination in Hollywood and Anime City that happened to him. But he was very happy for Gil. They are friends so Gil visits Tails city a lot so Tails can be there and will support him.)

(Back where Bob The Builder is his asistant Wendy during season 10 of Anime Idol watches it a lot and had a mother like crush on Tails. So she was a fan of Anime Idol and Miles Prower. She thought about auditioning for the show cause she might look like another Carrie Underwood, and also hoped that Tails was gonna come back.)

(Gil had to make it up to his wife Molly, his other friends, and his teacher by sending Molly a letter telling her to audition for season 11 and an 1 copy of his first album. She was surprised and thought that he was right if Gil did it why can't Molly.)

October 2012:

(Tails Wife and Friend Cosmo and Cream got news. They get to audition for Anime Idol season 11. These two also had great voices. Though Tails wasn't there for this but he knew that Cosmo and Cream can sing. Cosmo, Cream, Sonic, and the gang didn't understand why Tails wasn't here to hear this.)

Sonic: What's wrong buddy? You seem quiet.

Tails: Uh nothing i just need to rest.

Sonic: Oh uh ok

Cosmo: But Tails.

Cream: Aren't you happy that me and Cosmo get to audition?

Tails: Of course i am. You two might be able to replace me.

Cosmo: Wait What.

Tails: OOPS nevermind (yawns)

(None of Tails and Gil's friends knew they auditioned for Anime Idol and that Gil won and That Tails didn't want to audition again. But will the judges know who Miles Prower is and try to get him to tryout again?)

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

October 2012:

(As they went to the auditions Sonic was surprised that Sally was auditioning also. He went to her and she was surprised and presented his friends to her. So it was Sally's turn and she had made it then she mentioned his friends Cosmo and Cream to the judges so they have them next and let Sonic and Knuckles be there for them while Tails is talking to the host hoping the judges won't recognize him.)

Host: Isn't it your turn to?

Tails: Well not this year no.

Host: Oh. So you are not auditioning.

Tails: I am not auditioning this year.

(Meanwhile in the audition room)

Judges: Hi wow how are you two?

Cream: Were good

Cosmo: Were very good

Judges: Uh i know you didn't audition last year but weren't you Cosmo married to a fox?

Cosmo: Uh yes Tails.

Judges: Well that's his nickname what's his real name?

Sonic: Oh Miles

Judges: Oh yeah Miles well where is he?

Cosmo: Well he's out there waiting for me.

Judges: Is he wait is he auditioning next?

Cream: Uh no Miles is not auditioning

Judges: WHAT but he almost made it last year.

Knuckles: WHAT WAIT he was auditioning last year?

Judges: Yes look over here he was here last year but almost made it to the top 24 are you kidding me now he's not auditioning this year.

Sally: I cannot believe this

Judges: Yeah uh Sonic as we remember you are Miles buddy so how about you go get him.

Sonic: Sure i will

(Sonic and Knuckles walks to the door smiling.)

Tails: Huh

Sonic: The judges told us everything buddy.

Tails: Oh No

Knuckles: Come on you auditioned last year.

Judges: Miles Dude come on

Tails: What

Judges: You're not auditioning you almost made it last year.

Tails: It was close very hard.

Judges: Like it was hard to go through what happened last year.

Tails: You guys experienced it first handed it was aweful.

Judges: For me it was it was terrible.

Amy: I'd be happy if you did it again.

Bunnie: Yeah then we'd have 4 people going through.

Judges and gang: Yeah Miles come on

Tails: I just i don't know

Judges: How about this first Cream, then Cosmo, then Sally, then Miles, here we go.

(So Cream, Cosmo, and Sally went and then it was Miles turn)

Judges: Alright Miles let's go

Tails: Oh come on really

Cosmo: Please Tails for me and Cream Please.

Judges: Come on do it for your wife Miles come on make us feel stupid for last year.

(After he did a David Cook song the gang were on their feet and Cream and Cosmo ran to him.)

Sonic: DUDE YOU ROCK

Sally: Great Job There whoo

Cream: Excellent

Cosmo: That was amazing

Tails: Thanks

All 3 Judges: Were having all 4 of you come on.

(Tails acted happy on the outside but wasn't happy that he made it to anime city again on the inside.)

(Meanwhile back in bubbletucky the guppies and Grouper watched Gil's songs and music videos and were surprised and excited.)

2 Days Later:

(The judges went to Bob the Builders Place and Wendy made it to anime city with a nice audition hoping that Miles would be back. But would Molly make it too?

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

October 2012:

(It was the day Molly auditioned. The judges were excited to see that last years winner's wife was auditioning. She also had a nice voice just like Gil and she made it through. Both Wendy, Molly, Cosmo, Cream, Sally, and Tails were ready to go to Anime city for first time and second time for Tails. Molly chose to bring Deema and Nonny with her cause they were always her back up singers.)

November 2012:

(They all arrive at Anime city and got to the theatre. Tails was was thinking why he auditioned for this in the first place then was surprised to see Molly from 6 feet away. The host goes up to him.)

Host: So how does it feel to be back in Anime city.

Tails: More challenging then last year and i actually know 1 of the other contestants

Host: Oh really who do you know?

Tails: The pink hair girl.

Host: Oh that's Molleena Creed you know her.

Tails: Gilligan's Wife he showed it to me last year

Host: Wow this looks good you know you and last years winner Gilligan Creed have worked together last year so if you can work with him do you think you can work with her?

Tails: I think so

Host: Heh ok well how about this i'll try to remind her at some point.

Tails: Oh alright then

Cosmo: (hearing what they are saying.) Uh Tails you're not cheating on me are you?

Tails: What no i'm not cheating ever since last year i was friends with last years winner and that was his wife and i was thinking you, Cream, Sally, and Me and do well working with her.

Cosmo: Oh i see. well i guess i'll try to be good friends with her.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

November 2012:

(Wendy and Molly made it through to the next round. Then the host went up to Molly)

Host: Now that you made it through did you know your husband last year worked with someone?

Molly: Oh really who?

Host: His name is Miles Prower and he and Gilligan have been great friends last year and if Miles can work with him last year do you think you might be able to work with him this year?

Molly: Uh i could try

Wendy: Oh me too i know him.

Host: Wait you know Miles Prower?

Wendy: Yes and he seemed pretty cute

Host: Oh ok then (giggles in confusuin) well wish him luck then.

Wendy and Molly: Ok (giggles)

(Wendy started having a bit of a crush on Tails and was really wanting to audition just to see him and show him her feelings for him. Then it was Cosmo's, Sally's, and Cream's turn and the judges put them through And then it was Tails turn and Wendy was so happy that he was the same Tails and Molly was amazed thinking how amazing his voice is.)

(After doing Far Away By Nickelback Tails made it through and when he went backstage Molly and Wendy went to him really excited.)

Wendy: That was amazing Miles

Tails: Oh Thanks

Molly: Molly] it's great to meet you i'm Molleena but you can call me Molly i'm Gil's wife.

Tails: Miles Prower's my real name most of my friends call me by my nickname Tails.

(Cosmo, Sally, and Cream go up to him)

Cream: Me and Cheese are so happy for you Tails.

Tails: Thanks Cream.

Wendy: Oh are these your friends?

Tails: Uh my wife and friend yes

Cosmo: Hi i'm his wife Cosmo

Cream: And i'm his flying friend Cream.

Sally: And i'm his friend Sally.

(They got to know each other well and 5 hours later it was time for the next round which Tails hates cause last year he got a headache in the 2nd round. Cream, Sally, and Cosmo went off and Tails, Wendy, and Molly got their group completed. But during the rehearsals Tails kept feeling like he was gonna puke.)

partners: Miles It feels like you're vomit.

Tails: (Shaking) i don't feel so good

Molly: It's Ok Tails i'm here for you

Wendy: Yes it'll be absolutely ok

(When Molly and Wendy went to the restrooms 3 min later Tails goes up to the trash can and pukes a bit.)

partners: You ok Miles

(Tails wasn't feeling lucky and ran out of the theatre.)

Tails: (to the cameras) I have no energy, no confidence, i mean i have no idea what my friends got me into. (Lays on the grass next to the theatre) This is the worst night of my life.

(Wendy and Molly return to their group)

Wendy: Wha where's Miles?

partners: We don't what happened to him 3 min when you went to the restrooms he liked puked 3 min later and ran out.

Molly: (gasps) Oh No

partners: Though i think he'll be back i don't know

Wendy: I hope so

(As they kept rehearsing after laying on the grass for 11 min Tails got up and chose to leave. And Cosmo's, Cream's, & Sally's Group looked on)

partners: Hey Cosmo you're husband outside.

Cosmo: What

Sally: Wait is he quitting?

partners: Oh well it looks like he might be

Cream: No Tails why?

(Both Cosmo, Cream, Sally, Wendy, and Molly felt sad and Tails went back to his hotel room and laying on his bed feeling unhappy for himself not wanting to continue with his group. Of course he had a single room so neither Cosmo or Sonic can't be in a room with Tails.)

The Next Day:

(It was time for round 2 Wendy and Molly were worried if Tails was ok or not. After a horrible night Tails lifted his head thinking.)

Tails: You know what's more important? To make myself happy or to make my friends happy.

(So in his room he rehearsed and when he got to the theatre he didn't want to face his friends or his group yet.)

Tails: I chose to come back cause my friends made me do this again and i don't want them to be disappointed with me so we'll see what happens.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

November 2012:

(One of Tails partners saw him coming to his group.)

Partner: Hey are you alright?

Tails: Yep i'm fine i just needed rest.

Partner: Oh ok so do you think you're ready to continue?

Tails: Yes i'll be ok.

(As they walk back to their group Molly and Wendy gave him a huge hug.)

Molly: OH TAILS YOU'RE OK.

Wendy: We were so worried about you.

Tails: I know and i'm happy i'm ok.

(When it was their turn and they did the performance Tails tried to be strong. Though the judges knew Tails was sick last night.)

(After their performance,)

Judges: Well before we get serious were gonna send 1 of you through cause 1 of you deserves a chance. And we chose you Miles cause we're not ready to see you leave.

(So Tails sickness didn't stop him but what about Wendy and Molly? The 2 girls made it and before they can celebrate with Tails the host had a little talk with him.)

Host: That was tough very tough but you got it

Tails: Yep i sure did.

(After talking with the host Sally and Cream went up to him and Cream gave him a high five and Sally gave him a huge hug. Then Cosmo slowly walks up kisses his cheek and hugs him.)

(It was Round 3 and it was solo time again this time with the band. It was Tails turn second and he sang the song he sang What About Now by Daughtry.)

(After Tails Then Sally, Then Cosmo, Then Wendy, Then Cream, Then Molly. The only one who was out was Sally which Tails knew it would happen.)

The Next Day:

(They were heading to hollywood for 1 last round. Wendy, Cosmo, Cream, and Molly got a room so they and Tails can sleep in room together. But Wendy and Molly were a little sad and confused as to why Tails got a room for just himself. Cosmo and Cream knew why Tails wanted to sleep by himself.)

Cosmo: Well he sort of wants to be alone he's probably not happy we made him audition again for this.

Wendy: He isn't?

Cosmo: No he isn't

Cream: He never wanted to audition again cause of him eliminated last year.

Molly: He didn't wanna audition this year?

Cream: No after last year when he was eliminated on his last judgement and almost made it to the top 24 he decided to not give up but to also not audition again.

(Molly and Wendy had a worried expression as to why Tails didn't want to audition this year and felt like asking him why he didn't want to come back.)

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

November 2012:

(It was time to get into groups for hollywood round for first song 2 of the people joined Cosmo, another one joined Molly and Cream, and 2 joined Wendy and Tails. They both made it and then for the second song Molly, Wendy, and Cream let Tails and Cosmo do a song together. Yet it worked a little. Then it was time to get serious. The good news for Wendy, Molly, and Tails it worked but the bad news the judges said Cream and Cosmo's journey is over. Tails felt like they handled it way better than he did. But he wasn't crying he knew he would try to move on after last years elimination.)

Cosmo: Well were ok right now but were not done cause of Tails.

Knuckles: Were counting on him now.

Sonic: Yep it's all up to my buddy Tails to keep us from going home.

(After the vegas round it was recap time.)

Host: After last year when the winner became a star Gilligan Creed's Wife Molleena Creed surprised the judges.

(After Molly it was Tails turn and the recap people said that Tails story is one of the best we've seen so far. After seeing Tails Story Molly and Wendy were shocked.)

Recapers: So Miles was there a reason why your elimination last year made you not wanna audition?

Tails: after what the judges gave me last year their words almost took on meaning and i thought giving up was what i'm not ready to do but also not to come back and try again.

Recapers: So it's like you wanted to wait a little longer before you thought it was the right time.

Tails: Yes but for now i just didn't wanna audition.

(Before the last judgement Tails had to do 1 last song for the judges.)

Tails: I just wanna say that i'm very glad that my friend and wife got to make this journey with me this year and i still wish they were here but this song is dedicated to them.

(He performed Fix You by Coldplay. The judges were happy Tails dedicated this for Cream and Cosmo.)

(At the last judgement Sonic brought Tails Mom and Dad with them just for more support. Cosmo and Cream were happy that Tails used Fix You by Coldplay to them. But Tails knew for the 2nd year in a row it was final judgement for him, knew that Wendy and Molly would make it, and he definitly was not confident.)

Tails: (his last words before judgement) A year ago on the last judgement i was sent home and for me this year i think just wasn't as great as last year so if the judges have to say that i'm going home then that's ok cause i still had a few friends in the competition that supported me and to them i thank them so much for it.

Judges: You know man your story is the best story you had so far. You were a mechanic and a flying fox that auditioned last year and in this round you're in right now you were eliminated, and this year you're friend and your wife came in and you didn't wanna audition again. So why didn't you wanna tryout again?

Tails: Well i love Idol and i enjoyed being in that city but i was running on what you gave me last year but you had different plans and i just didn't know what would happen for me.

Judges: Ok well i gotta tell you we have some amazing talent this year again and well. This time you made it CONGRATS WHOO yeah Miles Prower in the top 24.

(Tails was speechless as to what happened and leaving the room but in the live shows. then Sonic and Knuckles went to him and heard that he was in. They bought him out saying yep and his parents, Cosmo, Sally, Cream, Molly, and Wendy ran to him in excitement. Tails Thanked his family and friends for it.)

Wendy: I knew you'd make it Tails i knew it.

Molly: It's just you me and Wendy now (giggles).

Cosmo: I am the proudest wife ever.

Cream: And Tails make sure you tell the judges that they'll see me next year.

: Ive never been this proud of my son in my life.

Sonic: This is great now my buddy can finish what he started a year ago.

(Will Tails become what Gil became a year ago? And will Wendy show to Bob and her team that she not only builds but can also sing? And will Molly also follow in Gil's Footsteps?)

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Near the end of November 2012:

(Molly, Wendy, and Tails returned to anime city being told before they go on stage at the first performance show they need to give us a tour of where they lived. So they very quickly went back home to record their hometown and go back to anime city to keep their journey going.)

December 2012:

They were back to anime city hoping for good news on anime idol. But Tails just wasn't feeling that his 2nd year of making it this time was better than his first year. He had a feeling his journey was over. And yet he still refuse to be in a room with either Molly, Wendy, Cosmo and Cream, or Sonic. Molly and Wendy still didn't understand why he wanted to be alone. They were starting to be worried that he might be getting sick again like back in group night.

The Next Day:

(It was the first performance show and first it was Tails. He didn't do bad and then it was Wendy and then Molly. The great news they both made it as finalists but can they get to the finale?)

A few days later:

(They made it again and Molly got a huge surprise.)

Host: And now we have a special surprise guest for Molleena Creed and Miles you were his singing buddy last year so you say something first.

Tails: He is someone i worked with last year.

Host: Yep and he is at of a lot of charts as last years winner so give it up for Molleena's husband GILLIGAN CREED.

(In surprise Gil comes out doing his performance country style. After his performance everyone was on their feet, Tails didn't open his mouth but was happy he came, and just like last year a lot of girls went up to Gil in excitement.)

Host: Wait wait ladies uh his wife Molleena is standing right here.

(Molly's watching this like uh that's my husband you're hugging. The girls apologized and went back to the audience.)

Host: You know it's great to see you again Gilligan wonderful success and congratulations on what you worked for.

Gil: Thanks

Host: And you know you're wife Molleena and singing friend Miles are standing over there so bring them here if you can and start with Miles, and then you're wife.

(Gil and Tails hugged a little bit and high fived)

Host: Look at that you can't seperate friendship like this.

(During the host talking:)

Gil: I don't know how they got you to come back but good luck.

Tails: Heh thanks i didn't know either.

(Then he and Molly hugged a bit more.)

Molly: Oh Gilly i missed you so much.

Gil: I missed you too.

Host: Also Gilligan you were a surprise to your wife well we got a surprise for you also.

(The record dealer for Anime Idol came out with a present for Gil.)

Record Dealer: Now Gilligan we have a present for you on behalf of all of us on Idol i like to thank everyone who voted for you and even the judges who picked you out of that Bubbletucky crowd and mostly thank you for the best season ever last year so lets have another album ready for next year ok

Gil: Let's do it.

Host: Nice Gilligan Creed Ladies and Gentlemen.

(Gil and Molly's teacher and friends Deema, Goby, Oona, and Nonny watch them on stage.)

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

December 2012:

(On commercial break Gil and Molly's friends and teacher went up to Gil)

Goby: Yo man how's it goin?

Gil: Doing good

: Were so proud Gil you must really enjoy being last years winner of Idol.

Gil: I do and it's been great i never thought of that moment in my life.

The Next Day:

(Since Gil was taking some time off this week he was able to go on a double dinner date, him and Molly, and Tails and Cosmo. After their dinner Gil wanted to talk to Tails outside about what might happen for the rest of the year.)

Gil: I don't wanna go the wrong way but last year you knew it was over and yet it was.

Tails: That's right you remember that day.

Gil: Yeah so now that you're finally one of the finalists do you think you might get eliminated again?

Tails: Yeah i mean i don't think i'm that good like to where you are right now so i don't think i'm a very good singer enough.

Gil: Well we'll see what happens ok

Tails: Ok sure

(They high five each other and after the dinner Tails and Cosmo went back to their rooms while Molly wanted to stay with Gil at the beach for a moment. It's been a year since they were together before Gil won last year. Molly gave Gil the sad look trying to ask why cause of last year he couldn't make it to his birthday party they planned last year.)

Gil: This is about the party i didn't do last year right?

Molly: Yes i mean Gilly it was your birthday and wether it's in anime city, hollywood, bubbletucky whatever we could've been celebrating.

Gil: I know but i felt that this was so important to me that i didn't know exactly what to do i mean i didn't wanna let you down i just couldn't wait that long.

Molly: I understand Gilly let's just leave it behind besides we might be back together now.

(Gil gives her the handsome look)

Molly: (giggles) Gil you know you do look more handsome than ever.

Gil: (blushes) You've heard me sang your favorite haven't you?

Molly: Yeah i think i would like to hear you do something for me.

(Gil grabs his guitar and plays Amazed by Lonestar to Molly.)

Gil: (singing): Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than i can take. Baby when you touch me I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away. I've never been this close to anyone or anything i can hear your thoughts i can see your dreams. I don't know how you do what you do i'm so in love with you it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do baby I'm amazed by you.

(She gave him a little kiss and softly hugged him)

Molly: I love you so much Gilligan Creed.

Gil: I love you too Molleena Creed.

(They kissed for 10 sec and softly grabbed eachother into a hug.)

A few days later:

(As Gil kept performing he only hopes that Molly and Tails along with Wendy don't fail. Right now they were now getting to the top 4 finalists and Molly and Wendy were the only girls left and Tails wasn't the only guy in. But only 2 can move on.)

But The Next Day:

It was the Final 4 with Wendy, Molly, Tails, and another guy in.

Host: Now it's results time. The first 2 contestants in your final 3 are (Silence) Molleena and Wendy. And now (sighs) well the contestant who is eliminated from the competition is (Complete Silence) Miles Prower.

(Wendy, Molly, and the whole crowd gasped as they heard what the host announced. Tails smiled a little cause he knew he was going home.)

Host: Miles how do you feel right now.

Tails: I feel fine like i gave what i could to the crowd and i'm glad that i was given a second chance for this.

Host: That's a very nice comment we at Anime Idol can agree on so thank you Miles and let's take a look at your journey.

(They showed Tails his audition and elimination from last year and his journey this year. As they played his moments Molly and Wendy with tears in their eyes ran to him very upset. After the moments the Judges knew Molly and Wendy were upset as ever.)

Host: It looks like Wendy and Molleena are more sad as you can see.

Judges: Come over here you two it's gonna be ok.

(Tails sang his very last performance of the show and after the show ended Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy went to him. Amy hugged him and cried.)

Knuckles: (hugged him) I still wish you did more.

Sonic: Hey you know you're right buddy it will be ok (hugged him).

(Cream and Cosmo ran to Tails with tears in their eyes)

Tails: It's ok it's ok i did my best

The Next Day:

(A web interview came to Tails)

Interviewer: So Miles Prower you knew it was over did you?

Tails: Yeah but i'm not really sad cause i did make more friends and i was given a second chance after last year.

Interviewer: Ok thank you Miles Prower for your thoughts after the elimination.

But afew days later:

(Do you think Tails fans were driving him too far.)

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

December 2012:

(Every fan of Tails was going up to him saying to him that they don't wanna let him out of the competition. Everywhere he went they wanted Tails to be the next winner of Anime Idol but it was still too late. But everyone except the remaining and other eliminating finalists were going up to the people at Anime Idol asking to bring back Miles Prower yet they refused and it would waist even more time than ever. But worse without Tails Molly and Wendy were struggling with their tears to to try to rehearse.)

Near the end of December 2012:

(Cause of Tails elimination Gil had to cancel shows and talk to him. He came to his room)

Gil: Hey

Tails: Oh hey

Gil: I had to cancel a few shows cause of you being voted off.

Tails: Yeah i mean i just have a feeling this really is going too far cause of my fans wanting me in the finale.

Gil: I think you're right i mean i do want you to keep singing but i don't want to push you like your fans are doing right now.

Tails: I don't know i mean i don't think i can handle this anymore.

Gil: Are you gonna do run away from all of Anime City?

Tails: (Nearly able to speak) Yes i'm sorry man but this is too much for me.

Gil: Then i guess this really is goodbye then.

Tails: Yeah i'll miss you man.

(They go into a hug and then Gil shed 1 tear drop and wiped it off after the hug then he left.)

The Next Day:

(Without anyone noticing Tails got a kayak and headed out of Anime City Beach. He landed on a desert island and in his heart 7 min later he started to sing Boston by Augustana. After the song he chose to pretend that everyone doesn't know who he was.)

(Back in Anime City Tails Friends and the rest of the other eliminating contestants tried to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. And so the channel news interviewed them and they told them they have no idea, no clue, no nothing they didn't know where Tails is. Those interviews came on the next day and Wendy, Molly, and Cosmo went to shock form finding this out. Is this the last time they ever see Tails again or is he coming back trying to fix this situation?)

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

3 days later:

(Tails made a tiny bit of friends back on the island although they heard of the name Miles Prower they don't know that Tails is Miles Prower. Of course Sonic did name him Tails as a nickname they'd always use. Back in Anime City there was still no sign of Tails anywhere and to make matters worse every singer cancelled their shows cause of this situation. They all wanted Tails to come back as a star. They all think that he's better than Wendy And Molly but not as good as Gil.)

(When the sun set Tails island friends knew he was Miles Prower.)

Island Friends: Wait a min YOU YOU'RE OUR FAVORITE SINGER THAT GOT ELIMINATED ON IDOL.

Tails: (sighs) Yep that's me.

Island Friends: Well why are you here and not in Anime City shouldn't you be trying to become a singer.

Tails: Well with all my fans coming up to me i can't keep going.

Island Friends: Were they so upset that you got eliminated and they tried to get you back on the show.

Tails: Yes i mean it's crazy i'm not trying to be rude but they need to understand that after last year i wanted to stay as a mechanic and didn't wanna audition this year and yet my friends made me.

Island Friends: Hey come on man don't give up look inside yourself who are you really are you just a mechanic or are you both a famous someone. You have very good talent and you know you deserve it.

Tails: It's not that.

Island Friends: It's Not?

Tails: No I just wanted to wait until i'm a little bit ready.

Island Friends: Dude are you kidding you're already ready for this even you're friends think you were ready for this.

Tails: But i didn't wanna push myself to try it all over again and that's what i was trying to tell my other friends and unfortunately i had to do it for them. What about me when can i do what i want for myself? That's what i want.

Island Friends: Oh you kept doing what they wanted for you?

Tails: Yes and they promised me now that they would let me do what's best for myself now.

Island Friends: I guess i see it but are you really gonna act like that Now? Like what's more important now what you think yourself now or still continuing to be an incredible singer everybody thinks you are.

(Tails just walked away just to think.)

Island Friends] Hey where are you going?

(But he kept silent)

Island Friends: Let him go he needs time to think.

(Tails has been thinking for 14 min now. He imagined all he's been through on Anime Idol but thought more of what he wanted to fail on but never gave up on like group rounds, and how much they wanted him to come back, Gil being there for him, Wendy and Molly being there for him, Cream and Cosmo being there for him, the standing ovations he got from the audiences, all the performances he did, and all the contestants that loved him and were rooting for him. He thought of all those things that he'd been through for 3 more min until BOOM IT HIT.)

Tails: (To Himself) You know what worry about what you want later cause now you're still worried about what you're friends think of you.

(Now he knew what he needed to do. He told his island friends he was going back and they couldn't have been more excited, he grabbed whatever he needed and the kayak and headed back for Anime City. The Island Friends in excitement excitedly waved Him goodbye as he drove away. But what will everybody in Anime City think when he comes back.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Midnight:

(Tails kept rowing the boat back to Anime City trying to get there quick before it's too late. As he rowed the boat he started singing Rascall Flatts Broken Road for all he had been through on Anime Idol.)

Tails: (singing) I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. Yes He did. I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. Yeah Now I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you. That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you.

Sunrise:

(He made it back to Anime City returning to the people at Anime Idol. When he walked in his hotel room he heard the the other boys talking about what's happening. He opened the door.)

Tails: Uh heh hey uh

Boys: Huh whoa hey man oh you're ok

Tails: I'm happy i'm ok

(They brought him to the Record Dealer that gave Gil his present.)

Record Dealer: Miles?

Tails: Hey um i'm so so sorry i made a huge mistake

Record Dealer: No no Miles me and the fans should be sorry it's not your fault it's ours.

(Everyone relized have they not went so crazy on Tails he wouldn't have ran away.)

Record Dealer: Cause after the elimination everyone seemed to be upset that they needed you more than ever.

Tails: It was tough

Record Dealer: Absolutely It was and i tried everything i can until i knew something in common. Miles get ready for your first cd album congrats congrats.

(Tails did the same feeling he did for when he made it to the top 24 as to what he heard now. They hugged and tails head had no idea what's happening to him.)

The Next Day:

(It was agreed that only the boy that took Tails out knows, keep Tails first album a secret to Wendy and Molly, and tell the other singers that he came back. Every singer chose to keep it a secret and started to do their shows while Tails works on the songs for the album. For one of them he needed the help of Wendy but 2 singers Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood chose to help with that song also. For another Tails needed Molly, for 2 of them he needed both Gil and Naruto Uzumaki for 1, and Naruto for the other. And the other 25 he did by himself. He did 14 for something new and 11 for the ones he did already including the one he did before his very first elimination back in season 10. After that they needed for Wendy and Molly to do the songs they needed to do.)

3 days later:

(Molly and Wendy chose to train for the show and now they were ready.)

The Next Day:

(Anime Idol Came Back On that week and then the best thing started happening. Molly and Wendy became The Final 2. Who takes it all home? Is it Wendy Or will Molly follow in her husband Gil's Footsteps and Win after him?)

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

January 2013:

(It's been a week since Anime Idol showed Molly and Wendy as the final 2. But these 2 still don't feel too happy without Tails. As a secret from everybody Tails and the Record Dealer want to keep this a secret and announce Tails return some point in the finale. Just for a bit of a surprise to Wendy, Molly, and his friends like Cream, Sally, and his wife Cosmo. For the ending part before the finale Gil does please remember me for the tribute to the season. After the finale they told Wendy and Molly to get ready for not only the finale but also a surprise for the finale.)

The Next Day:

(It was the finale of Anime Idol. All comes down to either Molly or Wendy. Bob and the gang were there for Wendy and the other Bubble Guppies were there for Molly. But they told their friends a nice lesson that it wasn't about winning or who was better. It was about becoming a star like Tails said it and friendship too. So no matter who wins Molly and Wendy will always be friends no matter what. As the finale continued Gil got to know Wendy a little and tried his best not to tell her and Molly about Tails. It was now time for Tails surprise.)

Host: Now during the season there was 1 contestant Miles Prower that you were always friends with but after his elimination not only you 2 but also everybody in the audience was as shocked seeing this happen. Well after that and a huge situation with it, our record dealer that worked with all of our contestants just 2 weeks ago had fixed the situation so great ready you 2.

(Then a quarter of Tails very first music video came on and after that the host waves his arm to Tails as he picks off where he left off. The song was It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Everybody including his friends were on their feet cheering for his return and Wendy and Molly gave their biggest smiles to him. After the song everybody in the theatre gave him a standing ovation.)

Host: HOW'S IT GOIN MILES PROWER?

Tails: Heh very good i'm just glad that this whole situation is all over and i can try to handle it a little.

(The Record Dealer comes out)

Host: Great and here's our Record Dealer coming in

Record Dealer: Yes so i fixed this situation with Miles for 2 reasons that i will announce. 1 Miles is going back and forth with 2 Tours 1 with on the Idol tour and 2 Cause he's his singing buddy with last years winner Gilligan Creed. And 2 i have a present for Molleena, Wendy and The Judges. (Holding the album)

Host: Look at this ladies and gentlemen Miles First Album do you see that.

Record Dealer: Yes and the Album will be everywhere online and in stores in just 2 weeks from now.

Host: That's cool so now can Molleena and Wendy come on over here and heh you can tell their excitement.

(Molly and Wendy came down stairs giving Tails a big squeeze hug.)

Wendy: Oh Tails oh.

Molly: We missed you a lot.

Tails: Yeah i missed you ladies too.

(On commercial the judges went to give him a hug and then went to see his friends.)

Sally: Oh gosh i'm so happy you're ok.

Cosmo: I was worried about you Tails (Kisses Him)

Sonic: Well i'm very happy my best buddy's ok.

(As the finale went on It was time for Molly to do a duet with Gil. These 2 were a great couple to sing Lady Antebellum's Run To You. While Molly and Gil did their duet meanwhile Tails and Wendy were backstage.)

Wendy: Um uh Tails do you think (blushes)

Tails: What but

Wendy: I know you're married it's just 1 time please?

(She inched closer to Tails and then her lips touched his. 7 sec later they break their kiss.)

Tails: (blushes) Wow uh

Wendy: (giggles and hugs him) I love you Tails

Tails: I love you too.

(then they hugged eachother good luck)

Note - [never worry it was just a kiss not really dating and his wife Cosmo was still watching the finale.]

(It was about to the end of the finale. It was time to reveal the winner.)

Host: After a little bit of a great season the winner of Anime Idol Season 11 is

(Silence)

Host: MOLLEENA CREED.

(Everybody screamed and cheered in a lot of excitement and Gil felt the feeling that he felt when he won but it was so strong that Tails was just speechles and Gil was nervous and speechless. Gil gave her the trophy.)

Host: Look Molleena Gilligan can't believe it right now he's gonna cry in joy he's gonna cry in joy.

(She hugged him and kisses his cheek. And after the final performance she went to hug her friends.)

The Next Day:

(Tails and His Friends, Wendy, Bob and His Friends, and Molly and the other Guppies got a home in Anime City. Though Deema moves in with Goby, Nonny moves in with Oona, and Season 11 winner Molly moves in with her husband Season 10 winner Gil. After looking at their new homes and Guppies new school. Molly and Gil kissed eachother a great luck and Tails kissed Cosmo's cheeck to wish her and Cream a good luck in Season 12 Molly, Gil, Tails, and Wendy went to the beach to experience what's gonna happen from now on.)

Wendy: Well this is it were now famous people.

Molly: Yes we are right?

Molly and Wendy: Huh

(They looked over and saw Tails and Gil standing there doing looking at the sky)

Tails: Huh oops

Gil: Oh sorry were you saying something?

Molly and Wendy: (Giggles)

Wendy: Oh you too

Molly: Let's Just live happily ever after.

Tails: Yep

Gil: Absolutely

(They walked holdong hands together for their next adventure.)

THE END


End file.
